


Following Through

by saturdie



Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Murder, No respawns, Phil stabs Schlatt, Revenge, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie
Summary: After Tommy and Tubbo are safe, Phil makes his return to the DreamSMP. He's got one goal, and that's to keep his word.After all, he did say he'd do anything.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017006
Comments: 20
Kudos: 508





	1. Arrival

To say things had gone downhill after Tommy and Tubbo left would be...an understatement.

Pogtopia felt hollow without the two teenagers running through the halls, the silence driving through the remaining Pogtopians like glass shards.

L'Manburg was falling apart. Tubbo had been the glue holding everything together, and without him, there was nothing to fix the broken pieces. Fights had broken out, driven by frustration and guilt.

The end had begun.

~~~

Techno knew today was going to be bad from the moment he woke up. His back screamed at him, sore from his awkward position against the wall of the potato farm. Stretching, he reached for his communicator to check for new messages.

 **Red**.

Shit. Red meant Dad. And Dad meant trouble.

The message was short, simply reading: "Meet me at the portal."  
Checking the time, he swore softly. Phil's message had been sent an hour prior, meaning he would arrive any minute.  
Deciding against informing Wilbur, he made his way to the surface. He began to run, heart pounding. Every instinct he had was telling him to panic, to run as fast as he could. He knew his father could be vicious when it came to his family, and he was absolutely certain that this was about Tommy.  
His lungs burned as he crashed into the spawn clearing. The portal was eerily quiet, color slowly shifting. The red he knew so well was swirling in the center, creeping outward as he watched. Within moments, the purple had been completely replaced with red.

All noise died away as the portal opened up.

Techno watched as his father stepped through. His signature outfit had been replaced with a black jumpsuit. His bucket hat was gone, leaving his blond hair to shine in the early morning sun.  
His eyes followed the glint of the sun downward, falling on the weapon his father carried. The netherite axe held the shine of enchantment, handle glowing with carved runes. The message was clear.

Phil had come for revenge.


	2. Accept It, Son.

"Techno."

The call drove a shiver through him. His father's voice, normally warm and homely, was soaked in ice. Fear laced itself through his veins. 

This was bad. This was so extremely bad.

"Dad." His voice was quiet, cracking as he spoke. The panic gripping his throat held his voice hostage.

"Techno. Take me to Schlatt." Phil's voice left no room for rebuttal. This wasn't the kind request of a father, this was the order of a vengeful protector.

He nodded, turning toward L'Manburg. Footsteps trailed behind him as he walked, the tension wrapping the father and son in silence.   
Not even the animals were stupid enough to incite his father's wrath.

The city loomed ahead of them. On the path stood a group of people. They were meagerly armored, iron weapons held at their sides. In the center stood a man in a suit.

His horns stood tall against his head. 

Phil pushed past him, striding toward the group with determination.   
His axe hung at his side.

"Welcome to-ack!" Schlatt's introduction cut off as Phil's axe pressed against his neck.

"There will be no need for welcomes, _Schlatt_. This is your goodbye." Phil stepped closer, fire burning in his eyes. The edge of his weapon sliced into Schlatt's skin, blood beginning to drip. The rest of the group had stepped back in fear, not willing to attempt a fight with the unknown intruder.

Phil shoved Schlatt onto the ground, boot settling on his stomach. With his free hand, he pulled out a gleaming sword, netherite matching the blade pushed against Schlatt's neck. He rested the point of the sword against Schlatt's chest, returning the axe to its sling. 

Noise erupted from behind him. The iron-clad group had retreated with the emergence of his sword, clearing them as the cause of the noise. Turning his head, his eyes landed on his sons. Techno rested on Wilbur's chest, hand clutching his sword. Although he hadn't noticed Wilbur arrive, it was something he could deal with afterward. Focusing back on Schlatt, he grinned.

Schlatt was pale, blood drying on his neck. Fear clouded his eyes.

  
**Perfect.**

"Dad! Dad, wait!" Wilbur's voice rang through his focus. Irritation colored his expression. It deepened when hands gripped his shoulder, snarl erupting from his chest as he twisted to face his son.

"Don't do this, Dad. Let us fix this, please!" Wilbur's voice shook with exertion and stress. His eyes were wild, pleading.

"No, Wilbur. This isn't for you. Not anymore." Phil turned away from Wilbur, pushing the sword harder against Schlatt.

"Dad...what do you- what do you mean?"

"Wilbur." Phil turned to face his oldest, his face stony. "I'm doing this for Tommy and Tubbo. I'm doing this for the two teenagers in my home. Two traumatized, hurt, terrified teenagers who were failed by the people they trusted. This isn't for you, or Techno, not for me or your war. "

"This is for them."

The blade sliced down, tip burying itself into the ground. Blood pooled around them as Schlatt gasped. His chokes splattered blood onto the family above him. His final breath consumed him, and finally, Phil stood.

Wilbur backed away, eyes averted. His retreat led him into Techno, who had been watching in silence. The brothers stood together, watching their father wipe the blood from his face.

"Dad...I.." Defeated, Wilbur looked between his dad and brother. He slumped against Techno.

"Wilbur. Techno." Phil's voice was calm as he spoke, viciousness drained away. "Accept this. Let it be."

Wilbur stepped forward, stopped only by Techno's hand stretching out to grip his coat. "Don't." The whisper was like a bomb, crumbling their peace.

"No, Techno! This was my job! MINE!" Wilbur's shout echoed down the path as he pulled away from his brother.  
"You weren't supposed to be here! You weren't supposed to interfere, Dad! You promised!" The violence in the eldest's tone faded with the last statement, a youthful cry bleeding in.

"I did. And so did you, Wilbur. You promised to take care of Tommy. I promised to stay home."

The ice had returned to Phil's voice, all care gone.

"I guess we're both liars, son."


End file.
